Power Princess Peach
by brunoblackened
Summary: One year after arriving at the Mushroom Kingdom, the babies Mario and Luigi are kidnapped again by Kamek. Now it's up to their "mother" go to their rescue in Bowser's hellish territory. Special thanks to Esther, from deviantArt, for allowing using her drawing as cover for this fanfiction!
1. The inviting

Finally, the twins Mario and Luigi arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. They're handsome and cute babies and their differences are barely noticed, except for the hats they wear: Mario wears a red hat and Luigi wears a green one.

On the next day, the news spread as fast as light: during the day, the neighbors came to the babies' house to visit and compliment their parents for their arrival, also bringing gifts.

Two days later, at night, a luxurious carriage pulled by six horses pass through the City streets and climb the hill heading to the most important place of the Mushroom Kingdom: the Mushroom Castle. The carriage stops right at the Castle's entrance and, from inside it, get out two toads and, last, a gorgeous woman with golden hair, wearing a royal pink dress and a silver crown. It's Princess Peach, the ruler, returning from royal duties at foreign territories.

The first toad that got out is... Toad. Young and full of energy, he's the princess' assistant, helping her doing small tasks. Admires Peach by her beauty and the love she puts ruling the kingdom.

The second toad, an old one, is Toadsworth, ministry of Mushroom Castle. Before Peach's 18th birthday, he was Ministry of the Kingdom and always companions her in the royal duties, guiding and instructing when needed.

Peach, Toad and Toadsworth are welcomed by the Castle's guards and servants, who report immediately the welfare of the place. With Toad, Peach heads to her royal room and throw herself upon the comfortable bed, saying:

—Ah, home sweet home! I'm tired, but happy for having come back! These meetings are annoying! Did you see how Florim's prince behaves? I was about to slap that jerk's face!

—Yes—agrees Toad—, but the agreements were perfect, Princess. Everything turned out ok!

—Yeah, we won't have to worry for some time. But I don't want to talk about it now, I just want to rest! You can go to sleep as well, Toad. Good night!—wishes the princess, smiling.

—Same for you, my lady!—replies him, bowing her and leaving.

In the next day, after lunch, Peach is in her room, when she suddenly hears somebody knocking at the door.

—Who is it?

—It's me, Princess. Toadsworth.

—Get in—allows her. Toadsworth walks in bringing a letter in his hand, does a bow and says:

—I just stopped to deliver you this letter. A soldier got it while we were travelling.

She opens the letter, reads it and says, happy:

—How wonderful! It's from one of the city's family! A pair of babies arrived to them and they're inviting me to visit! Well, the working hour is over, so I'll go now.

—Then I'll order the servants prepare the carriage.

—No, thanks, ministry. I want to go strolling through town. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to dress up.

—As you wish, Princess. Excuse me—says the ministry, bowing and leaving the room. Peach takes a good shower, dress and make up, takes her parasol, the letter and leaves to visit Mario and Luigi and their parents.


	2. Mario and Luigi

Peach heads to Mushroom City, the place where the babies' house is. As she walks, she is bowed and greeted by the citizens.

—Hmm... "Hope Street, nº 120". If the information gave me before is correct, I must be close. "Red-roofed house".

She looks to the roofs of the houses and says, outraged:

—Green roofs, many reddened, others blue, yellow... where's the pinkness of this city?

Walking a little more, Peach sees five pink-roofed houses.

—That's better!—approves her, relieved. After some time, the regent appears to be in front of the house described in the letter, with the red roof and the number 120.

—Must be this one.

She knocks at the door and, seconds later, a woman, looking to be near her thirties, opens it.

—Hello? Oh, Princess Peach!—exclaims the woman, surprised and happy, bowing her.

—I received you inviting moments ago, although it was sent 2 days early. I was traveling, doing royal duties.

—It's alright, Princess, no need to justify. I knew it, but sent anyway. Oh, where's my manners?—face palming. —Come in, please, make yourself at home. I'll get the twins.

Peach sits in a simple but comfortable couch. Suddenly, the door opens again and a man walks in.

—I'm home, dear!—announces him, jolly. —Princess Peach!—exclaims, surprised, noticing the regent and bowing.

—Hey, you're the guard in charge of the uniforms! So you're the twins' father?—asks her, recognizing him.

—Yes—confirms. —So Your Highness received the inviting my wife sent? Your presence here is a honor for us!

—Yeah, that's it, I came to see your sons. She went inside to get them.

—By the way, I saw the Ministry very worried before leaving the castle. I suppose it's 'cause you left alone.

—Humpf!—snorts her, rolling the eyes in annoyance. —Toadsworth and his paranoia...

The woman returns, bringing two babies on her arms.

—Hi, dear!—greets her, kissing the man. —Are you alright?

—Fine, thanks!—replies. —How the boys are doing?

—Excellent! Princess—turning to Peach—, these are Mario and Luigi, our sons. Aren't they handsome?

The woman puts the babies upon Peach's lap and she gets amazed. Never saw such cute and handsome babies before. They raise their little arms and she caresses both hands, smiling and kissing them. For some seconds, Peach feels as if she was their own mother.

—Aren't they handsome, Princess?—asks the mother again.

—...oh, yes, they are! Congratulations to you!

—Yesterday—begins the father—, our neighbors knew the new and they came to visit them, bringing lots of gifts!

—Gifts?—questions the regent, thoughtful, looking at the children on her lap.

—Something wrong, Highness?

—No, nothing. I was just thinking about a gift to give them and I know: I'll help you raise these children!—reveals her, jolly, surprising the couple.

—But you're a princess and have a kingdom to rule. How will you have time to take care of our twins?

—No problem! I praise you again for these handsome children! I believe you want the best to them, don't you? Then accept my present, please!

The couple glance the princess playing with the boys, thoughtful and still shocked. Then, the father confirms, decided:

—Alright, Your Highness, we accept your present. You must have a very special reason to do this.

—Thank you very much! I swear you won't regret it!

The princess caresses and plays with the boys a bit more, then stands up, carrying them and saying:

—Well, I must go now. Take them, lady.

—Really?—questions the mother, taking the babies back.

—Yes. Unfortunately, I must return now.

The couple escort Peach to the door and the woman says:

—Thank you very much for your visit, Princess! You can come back to see them whenever you want. Or, if you're too busy at the castle, I can take them there.

—Ok, take care and see you—goodbyes the regent, kissing Mario and Luigi's cheek. Peach leaves back to the Mushroom Castle, happiness patterned on her face.


	3. The oracle

Before returning to the Mushroom Castle, Peach stopped by Merlon's house, the mage, so he could answer her some doubts she had concerning the twins, but to her disappointment, he was out travelling. Luckily, two days after, he returned and was promptly summoned by the princess.

—Your Highness, Merlon is here—announces Toad, entering the throne room.

—Excellent! Allow him in.

Toad leaves and, seconds later, a tall figure walks in the place, his body and face totally covered by navy blue cloak and hood. Only his white mustache and yellow eyes are visible.

—Good morning, Princess Peach—greets him, bowing. —Merlon at your disposal.

—Good morning, Merlon. I summoned you here to answer some questions. You're wise, I know you can help me clear my mind.

—And what would be those doubts, Princess?

—Well, I'll get to the point—begins her—: yesterday, I visited a family who got twins not long ago.

—Mario and Luigi?

—Yes. Heard about them?

—Yes. The whole town gone to see them, they told me. Of course, I was travelling, so I hadn't time to see them yet. But I've seen those two before.

—Where?—asks the princess, raising an eyebrow, curious.

—In an oracle.

—And what it said?

—Mario and Luigi shall be Mushroom Kingdom's heroes.

—What?!

—That's it. And they already had the first experience.

—What?!—inquires Peach again, unbelievably. —Are you saying these boys past through life threatening risks before getting home?! But they're just babies! How is it possible?

—Some time ago, a Magikoopa foresaw the decline of the Koopa family—explains Merlon. —The responsible for the decline shall be Mario and Luigi. So, the wizard ordered his slaves to capture the twins, but they captured only Luigi. Mario ended up in a place called Yoshi's Island, in which lives a colorful and friendly dinossaur race. Thanks to Yoshi and his family efforts', they gathered Mario and Luigi and the two could resume their travel to our kingdom.

—Hmm... interesting story there, Merlon. Magikoopa, Yoshi, Koopa... never heard about such things—says the princess, thoughtful. —I felt something really different in those two. Something... special.

—If my interpretation is correct, Your Highness loves them.

—Yes, you're right—confirms Peach. —I guess I realized, and at the same time didn't, their importance to this world. It was an excellent idea when I offered myself to raise the babies.

—Well, it seems your mind has no doubts anymore, Highness. I hope I was of help.

—Indeed, Merlon, thank you very much, for sharing your wisdom with me and telling that story. Here's your money.

Peach delivers to the mage a bag full of coins, which he keeps under the cloak and leave, bowing her. Peach stretches on the throne, thinking about Mario and Luigi's story and happy to know more about their past.


	4. Mother

A year has passed. Thanks to Peach's and Mario and Luigi's parents, they're growing healthy and happy. The twins, now not appearing so much as twins, shows flashy differences: Mario didn't grow so much, but got weight. Luigi "stretched" a bit more than Mario, and, although he eats as much as his brother, didn't got much weight. Whenever she can, Peach goes offer her prayers in the Star Shrine, hoping to be with the babies as long as she lives and to wish them a good life.

In a morning of working time at the Mushroom Castle, Peach was hearing the mountain people leader, who came to ask for help: the mountain's water and soil was contaminated by some kind of toxic and black substance. Gently, the princess offered herself to go with a clearing company to the place.

Peach stretches and yawns on the throne. Some time later, Toad walks in the throne room, announcing:

—Your Highness, Mario and Luigi's mother is here, she wishes to talk to you.

—Allow her in.

The assistant obeys and, seconds after, the mother and her children enter. She bows to Peach and the regent stands up, approaching and greeting the woman.

—Are you alright?—asks the princess, hugging the kids and kissing them.

—Not so good—reveals the woman, in worry, a not so convincing smile on her face.

—What's wrong?

—I received a letter from my mother in Westville telling me she got sick—explains. —She needs my help!

—Oh! Would you like to take some healing herbs?—offers the princess, politely.

—No, thanks. I want to ask if Your Highness can take care of my children until I heal my mother. She wants to see them so much, but I don't 'em to get sick too. I think they're safer here, under your protection.

Peach's eyes gleams with happiness.

—Of course!—she says, jolly. —Of course I can take care of them! Leave them to me!

—I talked to my husband, he'll give you all necessary assistance.

The woman hugs, caresses and kisses her children, saying:

—Mommy is going, lovelies, but come back as soon as she can! Obey the princess, ok? I love you!

Peach and the woman farewell each other. Peach sits again on the throne with Mario and Luigi on her lap. Later, they go to play at the castle garden.

At night, before going to sleep, Peach is in her room, waiting for Toad bring the children's milk bottles. The princess and the boys are sat on a carpet, playing with rubber dolls. Suddenly, she hears knocks at the door, followed by a voice.

—It's me, Highness—introduces Toad. —I've brought the milk bottles, like you ordered.

—Come in, Toad.

He gets in the place bringing a tray with two bottles upon. Peach takes and gives 'em to the boys, who drink with joy.

—Drink it up, boys!—says the princess, lovingly. —You'll get stronger when older!

—Do you need something more, Your Highness?—questions Toad.

—No, thank you, Toad. You can go to sleep. Good night and sleep well!—wishes her, smiling.

—Same to you, my lady—wishes back, bowing and leaving. When the children finish drinking the milk, they yawn and Peach pats their back for some time, making them burp a little. Next, she lays them on a cradle beside her bed, saying:

—Good night, my babies! Have sweet dreams!

—Mommy! Mommy!

Peach gets really surprised to hear that: it was the very first time they call her like that, even after a year living together. The kids raise their arms to her and she caresses and kisses them, then they fall asleep. The princess goes to bed too, with a huge happiness in her heart.

She barely knows the chaos that's about to come.


	5. Captured

Dawn of a new day. Early morning, Peach wakes up with the wind breeze and the sun light touching her face, the window opened and the curtains dancing with the wind.

"Huh? Did I slept and forgot to close the window?", asks her, mentally, suspicious and still sleepy. She stretches longly and stands up, moving towards the cradle.

—Good morning, my babies! How are you...

Mario and Luigi aren't on the cradle.

—Huh? Where are them?—inquires to herself, confused, looking around. —I wonder if they got out by themselves.

Peach searches all over her room, but the kids are nowhere to be seem.

—Where the hell they went? I'll go ask Toad and the Ministry!

Quickly, she combs her hair, wears a pink bathrobe and leaves the place, hurried, looking for the two toads. In a corner, Peach and Toad bump into each other.

—Please, forgive me, Your Highness!—begs the assistant, helping her up. —I was on my way to your room, verify if you've woken up!

—Ok, Toad, it's nothing—says the regent, slightly impatient. —Listen, Mario and Luigi weren't on the cradle when I woke up. Did you see them?

—No, my lady.

—Where's the Ministry?

—In his office.

—Come, let's go.

Peach and Toad walk some corridors, heading to Toadsworth's office. On the way, she asks the servants and guards if they saw the boys, but they all answer 'no'. Each negation only increases her anxiety and worry.

There, Peach knocks at the door, announcing:

—It's me, Ministry, Princess Peach!

—Come in—allows the old toad. She and Toad go into the room and she begins, awkward and rushed:

—Forgive me for my dressing and my manners, Ministry, but Mario and Luigi weren't on the cradle when I woke up! Did you see them?

—No, Highness.

Peach feels as if a cold blade stabbed painfully through her heart, the pupils whitening in terror and sweating cold. Then she remembers the opened window in her room.

—Impossible...—she groans, unbelievably. —My babies... kidnapped?

—But who would do something like this?—questions Toad, thoughtful. —Our kingdom is peaceful, we haven't enemies!

—Magikoopa! It could only have been Magikoopa!—finishes the princess, pacing back and forth, nervous.

—Magi-who?—stucks the ministry.

—Merlon told me last year that a wizard called Magikoopa tried to kidnap the children before they arrive in here! And when I woke up, the window in my bedroom was opened!

—Oh, my! If that's the case, then Mario and Luigi are in grave danger! This Magi-God-knows-who must have returned to get revenge!

—No! It can not be!—groans Peach, still unbelievably, crying and running away from the office back to her room.

—Princess Peach!—calls Toad.

The regent gets in her room and cryes desperately, kneeled down beside the empty cradle.

—What will I do now? How will I tell this to their parents?—questions to herself, fearful. Minutes later, she stands up and decides:

—Stay here crying won't solve anything! If they were really kidnapped by Magikoopa, then I'll rescue them!

At the same day, in the middle of the silent night, when everyone already gone to sleep, a pink figure holding a white parasol moves to the city gates. The figure looks to the Castle, then to the road ahead.

—Wait for me, Mario and Luigi! Mommy is coming!


	6. Thrashing trash

A little after noon, the City and the Mushroom Castle were at an uproar: after the search all over the corners and nearness, Toad and Toadsworth don't know what to do anymore, guessing that Magikoopa returned and captured the princess.

While the panic for Peach's "vanishing" leave the citizens unsafe, she's still walking, staggered, using her parasol like a walking stick, goggle-eyed by drowsiness. She's used to sleep at night, not spend it awake.

—I can't stop!—yawns her. —My babies need me!

Walking a little further, the princess comes across a huge crater which should be a lake.

—What the… how did this happened?—questions to herself, shocked and looking around, as if the guilty was still nearby. Here and there, fishes' corpses, cartilages and withered plants. —And what's all this dirtiness?—inquires to herself again, noticing green-darkened stains on the soil. Not too far, a green-darkened and slimy mass lies on the ground. Fearful, Peach approaches it and, suddenly, emerge what looks like a long stalk with a big head, shrieking to increase her fear.

—What?!—she gasps, walking back. —Is this thing alive?!

The monster tries to bite her, but she leaps backward, escaping and stomping on one of the fewest water puddles remaining. Some drops hit the green-darkened mass and it trembles, so as the stalk and the head.

—So, you're hydrophobic, huh?—asks her, smirking triumphantly, catching some liquid on her hand and throwing it at the monster, which shrieks as if struck by a whip and tries to bite her again, but misses. The princess runs to another puddle nearby and throws water, this time hitting it's mouth, which shrieks even more. She takes advantage and throws more water inside the monster's mouth, which shrieks, diving back and painful in the slime. It starts to melt, revealing a tennis ball-sized blue stone.

—What a beautiful stone!—admires the regent, catching it. Suddenly, water starts to gush out. Startled, Peach drops it and the stone keeps gushing out crystal clear water, filling the lake again and cleaning the stains. She dives, grabs the stone and swims back to the shore.

"That thing must be the trash that polluted Kork's water and soil", she remembers. "Held came asking a solution to this problem and I almost forgot, with all the kidnapping issue. I can't get back to the Castle, so I myself will solve it. But where this trash came from and who did this?", questions to herself, thoughtful. "Guess I'll find out when I get there. This stone will come in handy to clean the dirtiness! I'll return it as soon as I come back", finishes, happy, looking to the full and clean lake, as it was before. She opens a map that brought along and searches for Kork's location.


	7. Vultures rule the desert

Hours later, Peach is still walking. This time, across a huge extension of damaged and barren soil. The hellish heat, the hunger, thirst and feetache are almost finishing her, but she's decided to keep up: she needs to save Mario and Luigi, no matter if she dies trying. Three hours of walk left until she arrives in Kork.

—How foolish I was left home without any water or food!—finishes, feeling very stupid. Spent her entire life in the comfort of a castle, just giving orders, while servants, guards and third parties did the entire hard job. Inexperienced, Peach didn't know to ready herself properly to an adventure. —I guess I'll die over there!

Some vultures are watching the princess. They're waiting for her death to feast over her body. But one of them, impatient, flies over her, attacking with it's beak and claws.

—OUCH! OUCH! GET OFF! GET OFF!

The other vultures attack too, leaving her with several superficial and some deep cuts all over. Suddenly, her thoughts turn to Mario and Luigi, the reason she left home, and reacts: with the little energy remaining, she blows the birds with her parasol, making them move away.

—BACK OFF, FILTHY BIRDS! LEAVE ME ALONE!

More exhausted than before, Peach turns to continue her way, but, suddenly, she hears angered screeches behind: all the vultures are flying furiously in her direction.

—Oh no! They're many! I need to run!

But the princess can't go too fast due to all the tiredness and everything else that drains her energy. Soon, the birds reach her and resume the attack.

"Darn it! Is this my end? Will I never be able to see my sons again?", she thinks to herself, laid, wounded, bloodstained. From far, a high-pitched screech is heard, making the vultures stop and get fearful. Peach manages to raise her head a little and sees two giant birds coming: they're eagles, whose habitat is in Kork. The butcher birds run away quickly, fearful. The eagles land near the princess, now kneeled down and a shadow covering her eyes, as if she was half conscious.

Suddenly, some kind of magical barrier surrounds the regent, surprising the giant birds. This barrier heals all her wounds and swellings, as if the vultures hadn't attacked. The tiredness and pain also vanish.

—Your Highness, can you hear us?—asks one of the eagles, a male, after some silent seconds. The shadow covering the princess' eyes disappears, and then she realizes her healed wounds, swellings, pain and tiredness.

—Did I do this?—asks to herself, unbelievably, standing up.

—Yes, Highness—confirms the male eagle. —We saw the vultures attacking someone here and we came to see who was. We live in Kork, sharing territory with Held and his people. My name is Silverado—reveals, bowing the princess.

—And mine is Selima—introduces the other eagle, a female, also bowing. —Who could say the regent of our beloved kingdom is a regenerator?

—I am what?—stucks Peach.

—A regenerator, a person with healing and regenerating powers—explains Selima.

—I don't know how I did this, sincerely… I… didn't know… Well, perfect, anyway! It'll be very useful in my quest!

—Allow me a question, Highness: are you going to Kork?—says Silverado.

—Yes, clean the mountain's water. Held asked me this.

—In that case—sentences the male eagle—, we'll take you there. We also need this water and the pollution reached concerning levels! Everyone is desperate because we can't purify the mountain! Come, ride on my back—offers, leaning, so Peach can ride. The eagles take flight to Kork. Happy for the lift, Peach stretches her arms out, letting the wind plays with her hair and relieves the heat.


	8. Kork

Arriving in Kork, Silverado and Selima take Peach to the small town headed by Held and compounded by humans and toads. The eagles land near a cottage and Selima pecks the door. A toad gets out and greets her.

—Cheers, Selima and Silverado! What brings you here? Good news from your leader, I hope!

—Cheers, Held! We returned from the wasteland and we brought someone willing to clean the mountain—reports the female eagle.

—Splendid! Who?

The leader sees the princess riding out Silverado's back and walking towards him.

—P… Princess Peach!—stucks he, surprised, bowing her. —What happened to you, lady?—asks, noticing the thrashed dress.

—I was attacked by vultures at the desert—explains her—, but the eagles saved me.

—Why didn't you send us a letter letting us know you were coming? If so, Your Highness would get here safely!

—I couldn't, Held, sorry. But I'm here as I promised, I came to rid Kork of the dirtiness. I met a slimy monster on my way, made of a green-darkened substance.

—With a stalk and a giant head?

—Yes.

—It's them! We managed to keep them away from the village, but it's getting harder to do so! Water is getting scarce, and without it, we don't stand a chance!

—Well, I found an item that will help solve the problem.

—Is it true, Highness? Perfect! But this issue can wait. Look at your condition! You must be tired, hungry and thirsty, I suppose.

A rambling coming from Peach's stomach confirms it, making her smile sheepishly.

—Yeah, I am, a lot. If it weren't for Silverado and Selima, I would have been eaten alive in the wasteland.

—We must go now, Held—announces Selima. —We'll leave Your Highness under your protection.

—See you later, then!—farewells the toad.

—Thank you very much, you two!—says the regent. —You have my eternal gratitude! I hope I can purify your home, it's the least I can do in return.

—We hope so, Princess—says Silverado, he and Selima taking flight back to their territory.

—Come in, lady, come in—invites Held, opening the door. —I'll arrange food and water to you immediately.


	9. Lip, the craftswoman

Peach and Held walk in the cottage and the toad calls:

—Daughter, come here and see who's here!

—I'm coming!—answer a female and childish voice. While they walk until get in a dining room, both hear footsteps that are not theirs. Later, a girl with dark braided hair shows up and looks amazed to the princess.

—Princess Peach!—she exclaims, radiant with joy and bowing her. —But what happened to you? Look at your dress! It's completely destroyed!—comments her, pitied, approaching.

—The desert vultures attacked me—explains the regent, once again—, but I was saved by the eagles.

—Oh, my name is Lip! Pleased to meet you!

—Oh, what a cute girl!—praises Peach, hugging her. She hugs back, happy and smiling. Held announces, pointing to the table:

—Here it is, Princess. It's not as full as you're used to eat at the Castle, but enough to reenergize you.

—Excelent, Held—approves Peach, siting and "attacking" the food and the drink. She's so hungry and thirsty she forgot her manners, but Held and Lip don't care.

—Tell me more about this trash, Held—asks Peach, while eating.

—Well, it's been a week, I guess—begins the leader, thoughtful. —We don't know exactly where it came from. When we realized, the mountain was full of those green-darkened stains. Then these monsters started to appear. Valiant warriors of our people volunteered to infiltrate in Kork's depths, hoping to find a solution, but they never came back. To make things worse, Ikki, the guardian of Kork, vanished—finishes him, sighing.

—I met one of these slimy monsters on my way, where used to be a lake. The lake was dry, there was just a huge lifeless crater when I arrived. I defeated the monsters and it was keeping this.

Peach puts on the table the blue stone. Held and Lip look amazed to it.

—Is this the item that'll help you clean the mountain, Highness?—questions Held.

—Yes. It's some kind of water generator. I don't know how it works exactly, but this stone filled the lake again.

—Wait up! Aren't you seriously talking about going into Kork's depths to find out the origin of this dirtiness, right?—inquires Lip to Peach, worried.

—Yes, I am—confirms Peach, decided.

—No, this is madness! You heard my dad, nobody returned alive! Don't go, Princess, it's too dangerous!

—I need, Lip. Regents not only have to rule a kingdom and it's people: we must protect them too.

—But…

—You heard Your Highness, Lip—interrupts the leader. —Don't annoy her. Instead, use your sewing skill to restore the princess' dress. Redo it the way only you know how to.

—Ok, I'll do it! After it's restored—says the girl, smiling with pride—, your dress won't be just a dress!

—I'm curious to see the result—admits Peach. —How long will you take to restore it?

—I can start right now, if you wish.

—Excellent!—she approves. —The faster we deal with the pollution issue, the better!

—You can sleep in my room, if you want, while I sew your cloth—invites Lip, grabbing the regent's hand. —This way, please!

—Thank you very much!—says the princess, walking with the girl hand in hand.


	10. Silver armor

The next morning, Peach is in front of a mirror wearing Lip's restored dress. The style remains the same, but now it's white and shining as the most beautiful silver.

—It's perfect, Lip!—approves the regent, smiling, looking from all possible angles, leaving a blushing Lip. —And it's so light, as if I wasn't wearing anything! What did you do?

—Well, since it's a protection, I restored it using silver threads. Your dress is a silver armor now—reveals her.

Peach keeps staring at the mirror, impressed. Now she got what Lip meant when she said "After it's restored, your dress won't be just a dress!"

—How did you…—but stops, noticing the girl is goggle-eyed by drowsiness. —Lip, did you… spend all night awake sewing this cloth?!

—Yes, Highness. But I can't take it anymore… I need… to sleep…

"Poor Lip!", Peach thinks to herself, penalized, while the craftswoman lies on her bed, tired.

—Princess, if you're going right now into the mountain's depths, I wish you luck! Please, don't die!

—Don't worry, Lip! I'll be fine and everything will end happily!—assures the regent. —Sleep well!

The craftswoman falls asleep. Peach kisses her forehead and leaves the room, equipped with the stone and the parasol.

Moments later, Peach, Held and Silverado are in front of a cave particularly dirty: dark stains nearly covering the ground, walls and ceiling.

—The substance is coming from here?—asks the regent.

—Probably—replies the leader. —Look at all the dirtiness.

—Well, here I go, then.

—Wait up, Highness.

—What, Silverado?

—Since this entire problem begun, our leader, Ikki, disappeared—explains the male eagle. —We suspect he was dragged to Kork's depths. If so, please, save him!—begs him, bowing.

—Held told me about him, the mountain's guardian. Don't worry, if he's trapped inside, I'll find and bring him back to surface.

Peach grabs the stone and starts to jet water on the dark substance, which disappears. Holding a lantern on one hand and the stone on the other, she enters the cave, cleaning the stains off the way.


	11. Ikki, the phoenix

A half hour later cleaning and enduring heat, as if she was walking inside a volcanic tunnel, Peach reaches an open space, which there's a slimy mass on the ground. But this one isn't darkened green like the one she met: it's black and bulky. From this, emerge three stalks with big heads, also bigger than the first one. The princess swallows hard, fearful, but decides to confront the monsters anyway. For Mario and Luigi.

The princess doesn't find a gap to attack 'cause the heads attack in alternate pattern, making counter attack nearly impossible. All she can do is escape and dodge, shrinking chances of victory. But the monsters' doom comes soon: when they attack at the same time, their "teeth" ready to chew it's enemy, jet waters hit their mouths, inflicting agony and making them dive again in the slime, which disappear little by little.

—I hope this is the last one!—sighs, relieved. —Who could be wicked enough to create this?

But the crossing in the tunnel ahead is harder than the previous one: in some spots, the trash tried to hold Peach, attempting to stop her. In others, made a barrier, but equipped with the stone, the slime didn't stand a chance. The stains were cleaned by strong water jets. The regent kept doing this for more half hour, until arrives in another open space, bigger than the first one. This time, with a huge hole below and an immensurable dark mass amount.

The slime starts to tremble and wave. From there, pops out a gigantic bird, completely dark, three times bigger than Silverado or Selima, screeching high and angrily to the princess. The bird starts to attack her with it's beak and claws, but she dodges. In one of his attempts, it ends up with the beak stuck on the wall, giving Peach a chance to attack: a water jet right at his head, revealing red feathers and yellow and penetrating eyes, which stare at hers as if begging for help.

From the substance below, slimy tentacles grips the bird and pulls it back. Seconds later, the trash vibes and comes up. In her desperate, didn't notice the ascending way along the wall. Peach begins to run in this way, going to surface.

Peach reaches one of Kork's mountaintops, gasping and kneeling, a shadow covering her eyes. "Damn it! This is some kind of trash volcano! If all this substance gets out, Kork will be destroyed!", thinks to herself, with fear. "This bird… it must be the Ikki that Silverado mentioned. But what I am to do now? I guess this little stone won't do the job!"

The trash covered gigantic bird gets out the hole. Automatically, Peach points the stone to it and jets water. Struggling and falling, the dirtiness vanishes little by little, revealing a red feathered beautiful bird, it's huge wings giving the regent a sensation of high speed and destruction power.

—You are Ikki, aren't you? The boss of the eagles?—asks the princess.

—Yes, Highness—answers the bird, landing and bowing. —I'm Ikki, the phoenix, Kork's guardian. Thank you very much for saving from that nasty slime's control!

—Pleased to meet you, Ikki—says her, a little awkward and turning to the hole—, but how will we stop all this dirtiness? This little stone won't do!

—My tears have power to heal and purify anything—states the phoenix. —I'll use them to make the slime disappear.

Ikki flies again and closes his eyes for ten seconds. When they open, a small rain of tears fall not only upon the trash inside the hole, which contorts and disappears little by little, but also spread through the mountain, making the remaining stains vanish. The eagles feel the tears' influence and screech in triumph, cheering. Silverado take flight to the mountaintop where Peach and Ikki are. Meanwhile, in the small town, Held and the others cheer at the stains' vanishing. The tears also bring comfort and welfare for them.

—T'is done, Princess Peach, not even a trace is left—says Ikki.

—Thank you very much, Ikki! From the bottom of my heart!

—No. It's I who must thank you for releasing me. The crossing must've been hard, with all those big-headed monsters out there. I also must apologize to Held—admits, ashamed. —I should have killed innocent people while controlled.

Just then, Silverado appears and lands, saying with joy:

—Ikki! Princess Peach! I came as soon as I felt your tears' influence.

—Cheers, Silverado! I was away for a while, manipulated by the substance, but I was saved by the princess. She's not only gorgeous, she's also courageous!—Peach blushes and smiles. —Silverado, can you take her back to town? I shall speak to Held later. Now I must see the others.

—I shall take—agrees the eagle. —Come, Highness, ride on my back.

—I shall speak to you again later, lady—says the phoenix, bowing and taking flight. Peach rides on Silverado's back and they fly back to town.

There, everyone is aware Kork is purified and Peach's victory over the trash. Held and the others thank the regent doing a collective bowing and she gets moved with the gesture. Her happiness not only complete because of Mario and Luigi.

—We'll throw a big party tonight!—announces Held, the people cheer, whistle and clap happily. —In homage to our savior!

—Thank you very much, Held, but I didn't clean Kork all by myself—reveals Peach. —Ikki was the responsible, if someone deserves a party, it's him.

—But your efforts and courage also must be remembered and celebrated! You almost died to come here! Kork will be eternally grateful to Your Highness!


	12. Hellish territory

It gets dark. The party celebrating Kork's purification is very agitated and animated, everyone having lots of fun: eating, drinking, dancing, singing, telling jokes, chatting… All is at peace. Except for Peach. She tries to mingle, but she's definitely not in the mood for parties. Now that Kork's saved, her thoughts turn, stronger than ever, to Mario and Luigi.

When the chance comes, she walks away the place and climbs on a tall rocky formation. Thus, she sees, far away, a vast area of dark land. The land's main feature is a big castle, apparently impenetrable, as dark as the land. Peach unfolds a map, confirms the dark territory's location and keeps staring to there, serious and decided.

—Princess, what are you doing alone here?—asks Lip, she, Held and Ikki coming too. —Let's go back to the party!

But she doesn't reply, not even notice them. She keeps staring at the black earth. Held and Lip also climb on the rock and look in the same direction.

—If you allow me—begins the phoenix—, why are you staring so much to that place, lady?

—Because I'll go there.

—Why?

—I must save my sons.

—Do you have sons? Awww, how cute!—says the craftswoman, dreamily, her eyes getting puppy and gleaming. —Little princes! When can I meet them?

—Well, they aren't my sons, actually—explains the princess, turning her attention to them—, but it's as if they were. It's been a year I've helping their family to raise them. They're so handsome and cute babies—her eyes also gleaming and getting puppy—, but now they are trapped in that scary place!

—Princess, that territory belongs to Bowser Koopa—clarifies Ikki. —He's the regent there, but he's only a child now. The real ruler there is Kamek, the Magikoopa.

—Magikoopa!—exclaims Peach, knocking her fist on the palm of the other hand. —So his name's Kamek! He was the one who captured Mario and Luigi!

—Mario and Luigi are the children's names?—questions Held.

—Yes. Merlon, the mage, told me a Magikoopa ordered to kidnap them before they get home 'cause he foresaw they will be, in the future, Mushroom Kingdom's heroes and will crush the Koopa family! It can only be this Kamek person!

—I got it now—concludes the phoenix. —To prevent this, Kamek captured them. And if he did this, it's because he plans to do the same he's doing to Bowser: raise them for evil.

—Never!—contradicts Peach. —I'll leave for there—points to the dark horizon—tomorrow!

—We understand your rush, Highness, but you must calm yourself down. Tomorrow, we'll give you all necessary supplies and equipment to get in Bowser's domain. You won't leave bare-handed like when you left the Castle. We'll give you all help needed—assures Held.

—Let's go back to the party, Princess!—invites the girl, animated, pulling the regent by her hand. Smiling with new hope, Peach companions them back.


	13. Total disaster

—Princess, wake up! Princess Peach!—calls Lip.

—… hum?... Lip, what? Is it late already?—asks the princess, still sleepy.

—Ikki is outside wanting to talk to you! Seems serious!—says the craftswoman, concerned. Peach stands up and, quickly, combs the hair, washes the face and get out the house, meeting the phoenix, austerity patterned on his face.

—Good morning, Ikki—greets the princess.

—Good morning, Highness—greets back, bowing her. —You need to return to the Castle immediately! Something strange is happening there!

—What?!—stutters her.

—Ride on my back and I'll show you.

Peach obeys and the phoenix takes flight. From high, she sees dark clouds above the Castle and the Mushroom City.

—But… but what happened?—questions to herself, sweating cold.

—I have no idea, but we'll find out when we get there.

—Then let's go, Ikki!—begs her. The bird flies as fast as he can in the direction of the dark clouds.

When they arrive, Peach and Ikki come across a total devastation sight: houses and harvests destroyed and burned and corpses of humans and toads here and there.

—What… what happened here?!—questions Peach, tearing and pupils whitening. She runs through the city searching for some life sign, but nothing. The princess finds Mario and Luigi's house and gets more devastated seeing it's completely destroyed, as if it were the main target of whoever attacked. She falls on her knees and cries in sadness and anger, punching the ground.

—It's my fault… all my fault… I left telling no one and unprepared… I left the castle and my people unguarded… and now everyone must be dead… I don't deserve this crown, nor be called princess…

—Calm down, Highness—conforts Ikki, landing near the regent and putting one of his wings on her shoulder. —There's no evidence everyone is dead. There's not much corpses, maybe most of them escaped. Let's verify the Castle.

Once again, Peach rides on the phoenix's back and he flies to the Mushroom Castle's entrance, using his loftiness to scare two Fire Bros. who were standing guard. Both get in the place, fearful, probably to warn the others about the princess and the bird.

Since Ikki is too big to enter, Peach suggests that he eats one of the Mini Mushrooms still left in a plantation nearby. Ikki flies there and returns the same size as one of the desert's vultures. The regent take off her high heeled shoes and holds one on each hand, walking in, sided by Ikki, home.


	14. Bowser and Kamek

Peach and Ikki run through the corridors and climb stairs until reach a fork. Two giant Hammer Bros. await them there.

—OUTTA THE WAY!—she shouts, seeming bigger than the enemies. Both are hit on the gut by the heels of her shoes, leaving them fallen on the ground, contorting and groaning in pain. They continue going left and climb more stairs, which they meet two Boomerang Bros. waiting on the last step. The enemies throw their weapons, but uselessly: Peach repels two and Ikki the other two boomerangs, leaving them vulnerable to the princess' and the bird's attacks.

Going on, the pair turns right on another fork and climbs one more stair, arriving at the throne room's entrance. The same nasty and black substance which polluted Kork's water and soil covers the door. There's also four Baseball Guys guarding it.

Suddenly, two giant heads rocket out of the trash and attack Peach and Ikki. The two manage to dodge and fight back: the bird flaps its wings, causing a strong gale, knocking out the baseball-batted guys and paralyzing the trash heads. The princess draws out the stone and jets water at the slimy enemies' mouths, making them contort in pain and dive back in the substance, which starts to melt, revealing the throne room's door. Decided, Peach opens it and walks in the place, along with Ikki.

Sat on the throne is what looks like an infant turtle, exhaling a bossy and arrogant air. At the right side and on feet, there's also a turtle, but taller and completely covered by light blue cloak and hood. The child turtle raises an eyebrow when notices the "intruders".

—Who are you?—asks the infant.

—It is I who's supposed to ask this!—replies Peach. —Explain yourselves!

—Hey, who do you think you're talking with?—questions the child, standing up on the throne, indignant.

—I'm Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom! I order you to tell me who you are!

—Bowser and Kamek—reveals Ikki. Peach looks surprised from the phoenix to the child sat on the throne, then to the blue light figure beside.

—So it's you! The one who kidnapped Mario and Luigi!

—That's right, Princess—confirms the Magikoopa, taking the lead. —Now that you found out who I am and what I did, what will you do?

—Make you give my babies back, of course!

—Impossible, they're too far from here now, in our homeland.

—So it was just a trap to make the princess come here?—Ikki asks.

—Yes—answers the wizard. —I just didn't foresee you could come too, phoenix. On the other hand, this is very good. I can make you pay for murdering King Growser!

Once again, Peach looks in shock from Ikki to Kamek. Was Growser Bowser's father? Was Ikki responsible for leaving the child sat on the throne fatherless?

—Besides Growser have started a useless war against Kork, it was death or life battle—justifies the phoenix.

—Who is Growser, Ikki?

—He was the king of the dark land we saw yesterday. Months ago, he sent Koopas to take over the mountain and slay its inhabitants. There was war and we won. He and I fought and, in the end, I threw him into one of the lava pits of his own territory, thus ending the war.

—As a payback—reveals Kamek—, I created the dark substance and sent it to finish Kork. It would work, if it weren't by the princess. What a daring, poking your nose into other countries issues!

—Not when they're in the limits of the Mushroom Kingdom, which is under my jurisdiction! So, therefore, I order you to leave immediately and return my sons!

—Shut up!—exclaims the Magikoopa, impatient. He takes out his wand and casts an offensive spell on Peach, but she dodges. Kamek casts more, now aiming Ikki too, but the pair escapes the magic, while Bowser hides behind the throne. Ikki turns himself into a flame and flies toward Kamek, but he teleports, avoiding the attack.

The Mini Mushroom that Ikki ate loses effect and he returns to the normal size, intimidating the turtles. The bird turns into a flame again, glaring and threatening to burn everything around. The wizard teleports to behind the throne, next to the regent of the dark land.

—Do you want the kids back, Princess? I challenge you to go to our home rescue them! Of course, clumsy and inexperienced as you are, you'll end up dying before getting there! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

—What did you say?!—she inquires, offended. Peach runs to hit Kamek with her shoes, but he and Bowser teleport away, back home.

—I'll go there, Kamek! Just wait!

—Are you ready for this, Highness?

—I am, Ikki—states the regent, decided. —It's time to save my sons from their grasp. I won't stop until I achieve it!

—Then let's return to the mountain—suggests Ikki. —We'll give you the necessary items for your journey.


	15. Enough iron to be dangerous

Back at Kork, Ikki lands near Held's house. He pecks the door and the leader and his daughter, Lip, answer.

—Cheers, Ikki!—greets the toad. —Lip told me that you came here earlier looking for the Princess.

—Yes, that's right—confirms, while Peach rides off his back.

—Princess Peach! What happened?—asks Lip, worried.

—Bowser and Kamek tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom—explains.

—What a daring! And then you two went there and expelled the villains, didn't you?

—Yes, we did, but they still have the boys. I'm going right now to Bowser's Castle save them.

—I brought the Princess back to prepare her. Now that they know she's heading there, the security must've been reinforced.

—Come in, Princess—asks Lip, pulling her by the hand. —We have some items that may help you.

Peach lets be conducted by Lip, followed by Held. While she waits, father and daughter go to different rooms. Seconds later, the girl returns holding what seems to be the parasol Peach brought (but shining like gold). The toad returns bringing a frying pan.

—Highness, I took the liberty to make a restoring craftwork on your parasol too—explains Lip, handing it over. —I restored it with golden threads, so its protection is better than your dress. I didn't have much threads of gold, otherwise, I'd make you a golden dress instead of a silver one.

—It'll be excellent shield!—approves Peach. —Thank you very much, Lip!—the girl smiles.

—Lady, this frying pan was made with the hardest ore of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Metal—says Held, delivering it. —I'm sorry I can't offer you a sword or a spear, but believe me, this utensil is way stronger than any iron or steel-based weapon existing in the Kingdom.

—Thank you very much, Held! I feel more confident now to enter Bowser's domains and save my sons! I want to see them again so much, the faster, the better!

Held and Lip escort Peach outside. On the farewells, the princess receives a hug and a good luck kiss from the craftswoman. The regent rides on Ikki's back again and both leave to Bowser's Castle.

Something is wrong. Ikki lands on the very same rocky formation the princess climbed to stare the dark land.

—What's wrong, Ikki?

—It's as I thought: the security was reinforced. Can you see the search lights? They're waiting for us. And I can see, above the clouds, armored flying ships, ready to attack in case we try to take that route.

—So I'll have to get there walking?—asks Peach, horrified, remembering the hellish walk through the barren land.

—No, I have an idea.

Ikki pulls a feather from his right wing and give it to the princess.

—With this feather, you can fly there, avoiding the lights. Of course, not as fast as me, but it'll help you a lot.

Peach jumps and hovers using the dress and her arms to keep balance.

—That's it—confirms the bird. —I'll stay here, watching. When the chance comes, I'll fly as fast as I can to help you.

—Thank you very much, Ikki. Here I go!

Peach turns and flies toward Bowser's Castle, to the rescue of her loved babies.


End file.
